A Good Excuse
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Sometimes when you really want something, you just need a good excuse to go for it. One of my typical "missed opportunity" stories spanning a few chapters and set after the Blye,K. episodes of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Following 3x17 ("Blye, K. Part 2"), I wanted so much more from these characters at the end of this episode. Fortunately, I got around to writing it myself.**

 **I'm always amazed when writing these two how much they tend to determine the story themselves (or what little story I bother with before the inevitable fun times). It sounds weird, but trust me. That's how it works. Yet again, the dialogue got away from me before I could steer them back in the direction I wanted them to go. But sometimes they need to convince themselves they belong together… And usually they get there eventually.**

 **I think this happened because I always write "we'll talk about it later," and just once I wanted to have them talk about it** ** _first_** **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: It's probably actually a good thing that I don't have any ownership of this show. If I did, they'd have to move it off of cable and onto a pay per view network.**

 **Rating: Keeping the streak alive! All M, all the time! (Except for this chapter… but we'll get there, I promise).**

* * *

The sunrise found Kensi back in more or less the same place on the beach she had been to see the sunset. Although, staring out at the blue grey sky over the ocean while the sun crested over the hills and skyline behind her didn't have quite the same dramatic feel to it.

The ending to the previous day had been so bittersweet. She found the truth behind her father's murder and brought justice (or something like it) to his killer, and had also reunited with her mother after learning about what had actually happened all those years ago. And yet despite her personal victory, this dreary morning felt much like an emotional hangover.

She had stayed at her mother's house until late last night, and had been unable to find sleep when she did finally come home. About an hour ago, she had given up and come to the beach in workout clothes. It had been her intent to go for a run, but brooding in contemplative silence ended up suiting her mood more.

"Well, look who it is!" she heard a familiar voice drawl out from behind her. "Fancy seeing you here, partner!"

She smiled to herself before turning to see Deeks and Monty walk up to sit on the bench next to her. The knowledge that this was his neck of the woods had crossed her mind when she came to this beach. If she was honest with herself, she had sort of hoped he would be out. But at this hour, she hadn't truly expected to run into him.

"I like this new training exercise of yours. What's this one called?" he asked jokingly, once she had scooted over to make room for him. "Bench squats? No, that sounds like a real thing… Butt sits?"

"Not going to ask me how I am? Or how I'm coping, like everyone else?" she answered instead with a question, unwilling to put together a more lighthearted response.

"Meh. Not unless you want me to. But you'd tell me if you did," he replied, peering over at her through concerned blue eyes. Raising an eye brow, he added, "I hope."

After another moment's pause, she got up and asked him, "Walk with me?"

"Sure."

The pair strolled down the paved walkway along the beach, with Monty weaving back and forth in front of them. It was mostly deserted still, so they didn't have to dodge too many angry bicyclists. Deeks occasionally glanced over at her, and constantly looked as if he had something to say. But he seemed to sense her need for quiet companionship, and waited it out in silence.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he handed over Monty's leash so he could use both his hands to fiddle around on his phone.

"Checking the hours of that restaurant a block over," he explained as he pointed inland. "We can head over there and I'll buy you breakfast. You love their breakfast burritos, right?"

Her stomach gurgled at that moment, so she answered genuinely, "You know I do."

"Great!" he exclaimed, taking Monty's leash back. "They opened half an hour ago. Let's go. I'm starving!"

It occurred to Kensi as they altered their course that this was what she wanted. No, not a breakfast burrito… Although, yes, that too. But rather, company. The company of her partner. Her friend. She didn't want to talk about her father or mother, she didn't want to think about how her life might be different now, she just wanted to let things be until she had time to process them on her own. There was one thing from the previous day, however, that she _did_ feel the sudden urge to talk about.

"Before I forget," she started to tell Deeks as she put a hand on his elbow. "I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday."

He stopped and turned to face her. He then shook his head and told her, "That's… not necessary. But, for what part, exactly?"

"For being there for me," she explained. "Not just as my partner, but as my friend. You could have stopped me. More than once. But you didn't. You let me go. You _helped_ me."

"Ha!" he laughed dryly, causing her to look at him in surprise. Deeks went on, "I _couldn't_ have stopped you, and you know it. But of course I helped you. Because you are _more_ than my partner."

"Deeks…" Kensi trailed off, unable to put into words what he meant to her in that moment. Physical and emotional exhaustion had left her inhibitions lowered, and she stepped forward taking Deeks' very shocked looking face into her hands. Pulling his head to hers, she planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

At first Deeks didn't respond. He stood there, still as a statue. But when she released his lips, he let out the softest of groans and looked at her longingly with his sad, blue eyes.

"What…? I… uh, I mean…" Deeks stuttered, unable to form coherent phrases. "What are you—?"

"Deeks, just listen," she asked of him. She looked down at his hands, which she had taken in her own. She continued to speak, not quite willing to meet his eyes as she confessed what had been on her mind. "I got to thinking. All these wasted years without my mother because neither of us would talk. Well, I don't want that to happen again. I want to talk… to you… about us."

Kensi lifted her gaze as she spoke those last words. She looked back and forth between his blue eyes, both desperate and terrified to hear his response. She didn't have to wait long.

"Us?" he asked, frowning slightly. "You want to talk about… _Us_?"

"Yes. Us. This…" she struggled to find the correct word to describe their relationship. None in the english language quite did it justice.

"This…? Our partnership?" he offered helpfully, though still playing coy.

"Yes…" she said slowly, cocking her head before trying to continue. "And our… Thing."

"Ah, yes. Our thing," he stated, smirking.

"Yes," she agreed, grinning along with him. She was surprised to find herself blushing when she told him, "You like me, Deeks."

"Like you?" he repeated, his eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean," she sighed, rolling her eyes self consciously.

"That didn't sound like a question," he pointed out.

"I don't hear you contradicting it," she replied cooly.

Deeks paused to consider her for a few seconds. Kensi couldn't quite read his pained expression. But he held her steady gaze when very slowly, he said, "I do. And clearly you already know that. But is this really the best time to have this conversation? With everything that's happened?"

"It's the perfect time to start this up," she insisted. "That way, if in a month we think it was a mistake, we can blame our state of emotional distress right now, and not harm our partnership."

"Start this up?" he repeated, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "So… this is happening?"

Kensi shrugged and theatrically feigned indifference. But she couldn't hide the hopefulness in her voice as she said, "Only if you want it to."

"More than anything," he admitted quickly. Holding her hands a little tighter, he went on in a soft voice, "But I don't think we're going to need that easy out in a month… maybe never."

"Maybe not," she agreed, hoping he was right. "I'm sure we'll find ways to work out whatever problems come our way."

"You're really making me feel pretty good about this. I'm actually looking forward to it," Deeks confided. He had released her hands and had instead wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

Kensi smiled, and sought clarification. "You're looking forward to, what? Our first fight?"

"Actually, sort of," he admitted before adding suggestively, "And all that surviving said fight entails."

"Well, _I'm_ looking forward to other landmark firsts," Kensi informed him caressing her hands along his shoulders.

"Like what? We've already had our first kiss," he told her just as he leaned in to capture her lips in a substantially more passionate kiss than their first.

She moaned softly as they broke apart. "And now our second—"

"Oh, you'll lose count pretty quick, I promise!" Deeks interjected, briefly kissing her again.

"—So…" Kensi resumed, locking eyes with him a little nervously. "How about our first time…together?"

"Together?" Deeks asked, theatrically taken aback by her forwardness.

She rolled her eyes at him in jest, "You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean _together-_ together…" he said with a grin. " _Intimately_ together."

"Yeah."

He kissed her again, but pulled back after a few moments to cup her face and look her in the eyes. "This is all still pretty new. You sure you don't want to take it slow?"

Kensi smiled at how sweet he was to be so concerned. But for her part, she had no intention of drawing it out any longer, and she was certain he didn't actually want to wait either. "We can take it slow," she said. Thinking of a little joke, she offered, "We can go back to my place. It's farther away than yours."

Deeks chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, but was jerked away to the side by Monty's leash when the dog took off to chase a seagull that had landed near by. Kensi laughed heartily. She had forgotten that there was life beyond the space that she and Deeks had blissfully occupied just a moment before.

Hand in hand, the pair walked joyfully back in the direction of Kensi's car. Then abruptly changed directions again when her stomach rumbled.

"Okay, maybe we should stop for that burrito first."

* * *

 **A/N: As per usual when a story grows out of control, I've put in a break to give myself time to finish it/keep working on it until I hate it less. That being said, what's so far written of the next chapter earns the 'M' rating I've given this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back! Let's check in and see what Kensi and Deeks get up to after that beach-side declaration.**

 **Rating: Seriously. This chapter actually is rated M.**

* * *

What was supposed to be a quick bite to eat had turned into an extended, leisurely meal. Emboldened by her recent success at transparent conversations, Kensi opened up to Deeks about everything that had happened in the last thirty-six hours, and some details from the past decade of searching for answers that she had left out. Then their conversation eventually turned to more pleasant topics; like their new relationship, whether or not to keep it a secret, and amusing anecdotes on what they're each like on a date. A few hours had passed before either had realized it.

On their way back to Kensi's, Deeks suggested they stop at a pet store near by to get a treat for Monty. Then at a grocery store to pick up ingredients to make dinner. By then it was late lunch time and he convinced her to swing by a local sandwich shop.

Kensi didn't object to any of these errands, especially since they involved food. But she did grow suspicious of Deeks' motives. She considered it strange that he would be in no rush to get back to one of their private residences where they could be alone, especially given the pointed conversation they had shared on the beach.

This theory that he was postponing her suggested plans was soon put to the test. When she finally did get him to come home with her, she turned and wrapped her arms around him as soon as the door was closed behind her. Deeks hurriedly set the groceries down and willingly melded his lips to hers and kissed her passionately for almost a minute. But when her hands dropped to his waistline and her thumbs hooked beneath the elastic, he broke away.

"You wanna hang out on the couch with Monty while I start prepping dinner?" he asked her cheerfully.

Kensi was not having it, and responded bluntly, "No."

"Okay," he said, a smile still plastered to his face. "What did you want to do."

"Are you _trying_ to keep me off of you?" she asked pointedly.

Deeks only chuckled and replied, "I'm going to remind you one day that you said that to me."

Kensi smiled at him, but her eyes narrowed dangerously. She ignored his comment, however, and continued, "Because I've been dropping innuendos and throwing myself at you all day, and you are _clearly_ intentionally keeping your hands to yourself."

"I'm just trying to be respectful of you," he reasoned. Reaching around her, he put his palm on her ass and said, "See? I can let my hands wander."

"Deeks, you try to touch me and flirt with me ten times as much when we're working!" she pointed out, both amused and exasperated.

Deeks looked up as he thought about a response, then replied, "Yeah, I got nothing. No excuse for that, other than that you're gorgeous and you touch me back. And I would always be touching you if I could."

"Then do it! Touch me. Put your hands on me. Take me back to my bedroom right now," she ordered him. But he didn't move. He just looked at her, and that pained expression was back on his face. So she asked him, her voice full of genuine concern, "What's wrong, Deeks?"

"I just… I still think," he sighed, "that we should take it slow. That we should maybe hold off on this for a little bit. Until we've gotten used to each other."

"Used to each other?" Kensi chuckled. "Deeks, we already spend a lot of time together outside of work. We know that we get along."

"Well, if we do this, we won't be able to take it back," he said softly, worry etched in his features.

Kensi put her hands on his chest to soothe him. "Deeks, it's just sex."

"No, it's not. Not with you. It could never be 'just sex' with you," he said quickly, holding her steady gaze with a fire in his eyes. Kensi was stunned to silence, so Deeks continued, "How about we at least wait until you've had more time to process what's happened?"

"Why? You think I'm in a fragile state?" she responded, a bit more defensively than she indented.

"That's not what I—"

"That I don't know what I want right now?" she continued, annoyance rising by the second.

"I didn't say that—"

"That I haven't been wanting this for longer than I'm willing to admit…" she paused to compose herself and soften her voice as best as she could. "And seeing again how much you really cared yesterday finally gave me the push to go for it?"

This time, Deeks was the one at a loss for words. So Kensi went on.

"If _you_ genuinely aren't ready, or don't feel like _we're_ ready. Just say so. I'd never make you do something you didn't want to do, especially not this," Kensi assured him. Taking his hands in hers again, she added, "But if you're just doing what you think is gentlemanly or something like that; if you only think _I_ need more time, then let me be the one to correct you. Because I _want_ this, Deeks. I want _you_."

Deeks struggled to find his voice. His face was still stunned, but the look in his eyes was one of pure adoration and joy. So Kensi continued.

"Say it. Say you don't want to make love to me right now," she demanded.

He responded quickly, shaking his head "No. I won't say it."

"And why not?"

"Because that would be a lie," he confessed, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "Because I've never wanted someone so bad in my entire life as I want you right now."

Kensi tried her hardest to peer into his eyes and see what was going on in his head. She could only hope that she'd gotten through to him. That they were on the same page. When at last he kissed her, it was with greater fervor than any time before. He covered her mouth completely, taking her upper lip between his and sucking gently. His tongue darted out to duel with hers, and she was certain that he was finally giving in to his desires.

She walked backwards, gently leading him towards her bedroom. When her shoulders bumped into a wall, he stepped forward again, pinning her to it. Kensi actually whimpered as his body pressed against hers; his lips devoured her face. Her hands explored the smooth plane of his back, and with minds of their own, drifted down to slip beneath his sweatpants and cup his butt.

Deeks' choice in apparel was doing nothing to conceal the arousal pressed into her hip. And feeling him there only stoked the flame building within her even more. With a burst of strength, she pushed him back, and in the direction of her bed again. Taking advantage of the space between them, she peeled off the tight workout shirt she'd been wearing all day, and tugged her sports bra off right away as well. Deeks nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of her lean, naked torso; or more specifically her bare breasts. He caught himself, and turned his recovery into the chance to pin her to a wall again. Kensi went along with it for a few seconds, melting into the kiss he had planted on her, and responding to his wandering hands. But then she pushed him off, this time tugging his shirt up and over his head as well. She pushed on him some more until he fell back onto her bed, and tumbled onto the mattress after him.

As they lay pressed together almost naked and nearly motionless on the bed, time stood still. They shifted until Kensi was on her back and Deeks hovered over her. He kissed her softly and sweetly for a minute or two, and she savored the taste and feel of his plump lips, the gentle tickle of his scruff on her cheeks, and the way his hands explored her body. Deeks seemed to be taking care to avoid the bruise around her cracked rib. But even so, she had to try hard not to wince every time she moved in a certain way. She refused to let anything keep her from acting on this desire she'd felt for so long.

She was loving every second of this, but the heat and anticipation building inside of her was making her grow impatient. Her hands migrated down the smooth skin of his back, groping at his hard muscles as they made their way down to push at the waistband of his sweatpants. Deeks got the message, and his lips abandoned hers to instead dot a trail of kisses down her neck and chest.

"Hmmmmhm," he groaned into her soft skin as he buried his face between her breasts. After taking one into his mouth, he then asked, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to see these?"

Kensi had to take a moment to process his question. He was making it harder and harder to think straight. "Knowing you, I'd guess since the day we met."

"That's right," he spoke in a low voice against the skin of her flat stomach.

He had continued to migrate slowly down her body, grazing his lips against her. Upon reaching the waistband of the form fitting running pants she was still wearing, he looked up at her again until she met his eyes. He held her gaze steadily as he started to peel them down, along with the simple underwear beneath.

Kensi felt a shiver of excitement as his eyes turned hungrily to her long legs. Once he had tossed aside the last of her clothes, he dropped his lips to her leg below her knee and began to crawl back up her body, kissing her tanned skin as he went. With each open mouthed kiss he left on her, her anticipation grew. She was certain that he knew exactly what he was doing; that he knew he was slowly driving her crazy.

In seconds that felt like hours, Deeks had finally made it to the little patch of curls between her hips. He gently pushed apart her knees, and she gladly opened her legs to him. After a few more leading kisses on the hot skin of her inner thighs, he eventually got to work and put his mouth where she wanted him the most.

He had been going at it for several minutes, and Kensi was starting to slip into a sensory overload. Whenever a guy had actually bothered to go down on her in the past, it was usually only for a minute or two. Just enough to give himself a pat on the back for trying, but nothing she couldn't have done herself with her fingers. But Deeks kept going. She wanted him inside her badly, but at the same time, she didn't ever want him to stop what he was doing. Each time his tongue made contact with her clit, it was almost too intense. But it was also the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. She was starting to lose control, and Deeks was actually holding her legs down as she squirmed, lest his head get crushed between her thighs.

When the shocks of pleasure hit her, Kensi let out one loud cry before stifling the rest into breathy moans as she bit her own lip. Deeks' lingered for a few more moments. Then his lips followed his hands as he slid back up her body. He settled on top of her and readily accepted the kiss she leaned forward to give him. She pushed up on his shoulders to try and roll him, but he held himself in place.

Breaking the kiss, he asked her with a chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"Turning you over," she answered. Licking her lips she added, "I want to return the favor."

"With these lips?" he inquired, dropping an open mouthed kiss to her again.

"Hmhmm," she moaned in agreement with him. "And this tongue."

"I think I'd enjoy that," he conceded, though he continued to hover over her. "But if it's okay with you, this time I'd much rather just… you know."

She laughed in earnest and smirked up at him. "'You know,' _what_? Is the unflappable Marty Deeks finally at a loss for words?"

He schooled his features and retuned her cocky grin. In a sultry tone, he responded, "You know… I'd much rather you repay me by coming for me again. By letting me fuck that perfect, wet pussy of yours until you do."

Now Kensi was the one at a loss for words, and could only stare hungrily and open mouthed back up at the fire in his eyes. She had expected him to be more lovey-dovey than this, but she wasn't surprised that he would actually talk dirty. _Of course_ he would know exactly what to say, and how to say it in a way that sent a jolt through every nerve in her body.

Kensi stopped trying to push him over, and instead started to pull him as close to her as possible. Her hands sneaked down his sides until they could push at his sweatpants and boxers. When he sprung free, she didn't even take a moment to look at him, though she desperately wanted to. Instead she kept her lips locked with his in their continued frenzied kisses, while her fingers wrapped around his substantial length to guide him into her. When he was nestled in the right spot cradled between her legs, he took over and steadily pushed his cock all the way in.

They broke their kiss but their cheeks stayed pressed together as each moaned and gasped for air. Kensi was left absolutely breathless. It wasn't just the satisfaction of being filled up completely for the first time in a while, but something about who was doing it. She had never been this out of control and worked up by a man's touch before. And while it wasn't a feeling she was used to, she couldn't imagine wanting it to be any other way.

Deeks started to move, drawing in and out slowly at first. Kensi wished even more that she had gotten a look at his dick because she desperately wanted to know what exactly about it made him feel so perfect; what in particular was rubbing just the right way inside of her.

She began to lift her hips in time with each of his thrusts, and at her urging he picked up the pace. Having come once already, she was still quite sensitive and could barely keep herself from moaning each time he drove into her.

He rolled his hips forward a little each time, catching the head of his cock on her inner edges and causing her toes to curl as she tried to fight off the sweet burn that was threatening to consume her so soon.

Deeks sat back on his calves and dragged his palms down her torso before shifting to sit on his butt. He was mostly still inside of her when he leaned over to wrap his arms around her back, and pull her upright so she was seated on his lap; her legs now wrapped around his waist.

Kensi rocked her hips back and forth to keep the friction going, but their efforts were mostly focused on the sloppily passionate kisses they shared. Deeks' hands cupped her ass and kept himself pinned to her, while her hands held his head in place, tangling in his hair and making it even messier than usual.

After a couple of minutes of this, Deeks started to lose his balance as he tried to roll his hips with hers. Kensi untucked her legs from behind his back, and they fell backwards until she straddled him at the foot of her bed. The pair chuckled at each other as Deeks finally shed the pants that had been bunched up at his knees, and they re-situated themselves in a more comfortable position. But their laughter turned into gasps and moans when their movements rekindled the passionate heat where their bodies were joined, and everywhere else they touched.

They had really set a beautiful rhythm now; Deeks bucking up in perfect harmony with each time Kensi rocked her hips down onto him. The flesh of their bodies making a satisfying clap each time they crashed into one another. Not that Kensi had a spare thought to notice such things. Her mind was singularly focused on the pleasure she felt, the man who was giving it to her, and trying to make sure she was touching him as much as she could.

"Deeks!" she cried out. "Don't stop! Don't… Oooh!"

He clearly had no intention of stopping. When her muscles tensed and waves of ecstasy flooded over her, she could do little more than cling to him and quiver in time with the spasms inside of her. Deeks slowed his pace to ride out the storm with her, and to try and hold off himself while she came undone around him. After several moments, he started to move again but only made it a few more seconds before he lost it as well, and emptied himself inside of her.

In the relative peace that followed, Kensi remained sprawled on top of him. She was breathing just as heavily as Deeks was beneath her. But even if she had the inclination to move, he was still holding her to his chest; his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"Oh, my God, Kensi. Why did we wait so long?" Deeks asked her absently when he had regained his voice.

"I don't know, Deeks. So many reasons," she answered. Pushing the matted hair from his brow so she could look at his face, she wondered aloud, "They all seem pretty insignificant now, huh? But I'm glad I gave in. I'm glad we finally found a reason to go for it."

"You were waiting to be emotionally distressed enough so you'd have an excuse to jump me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't put it that way," she reasoned, playfully pinching his chest. "But it's as good an excuse as any."

* * *

 **A/N: Dammit. I couldn't wrap it up neatly… scrapped the ending. Rewrote the current one.**

 **I could be convinced though, to salvage the scrap and repurpose it… as a chapter 3. That seems to be the direction I was heading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All I wanted to do was write a paragraph or two to end the last chapter (and end this story). But then… well, you'll see what happened.**

* * *

Kensi woke up a little chilled in her bed. She felt… content. Which was odd. She almost couldn't remember where she was, but she was sure she was home. Then she remembered everything of the past day. The talk she had with Deeks, the afternoon they had spent wandering around, falling into bed with him even before they had dinner, and staying there through the rest of the night.

She rolled over to reach for him, surprised that he wasn't spooning her since he had cuddled with her last night. But she found only empty sheets. Panic, hurt, and insecurity all welled up within her in an instant. She couldn't believe that he would just leave after everything they had talked about yesterday.

Kensi crawled from bed and didn't even dress before she wandered out from her bedroom intent on searching for a note; anything from him that might say why he'd gone. There was nothing.

She really wanted badly to be angry, but all she could manage was a feeling of being let down. She was on the verge of opening up a rare breakfast beer when she heard her front door open and she instinctually covered herself. Deeks stepped through the frame and let Monty off of his leash.

"Morning, sugar bear!" he greeted her cheerfully, completely unaware of how distraught she had been only moments before.

Kensi smiled at him warmly and tried not to show what she had been feeling. She wanted to say something to him, but 'don't ever leave me,' sounded a bit too desperate, even in her head. So instead she settled for, "There you are. I missed you when I woke up."

" _Of course_ you would wake up the minute I got up to take Monty out," Deeks responded, smiling.

Kensi had expected there to be some awkwardness this morning, but Deeks didn't hesitate at all to wrap his arms around her and claim her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"We, uh," Deeks tried to say between her increasingly demanding kisses. He broke free and suggested, "We could go back to bed, pretend to be asleep, and you could show me how you would have liked to wake up?"

"I hate to give the game away, but I'd be aiming for more or less how we went to sleep," she told him with a lascivious grin, pulling him by the drawstring of his sweatpants back in the direction of her bedroom.

Deeks stripped off the t-shirt he had put on to take his dog outside. Kensi was still completely naked, and took advantage of his lowered defenses, pushing him back onto her bed. She crawled after him and immediately melded her lips with his. He returned her kiss eagerly, and gripped her waist in order to flip them over.

"No, no," she told him, resisting his attempt to roll her. "You stay right here."

"But, why?" he asked, mock pouting.

"You'll see," she teased, kissing his jaw, then his neck, then his chest as she shifted down his body.

Deeks' nostrils flared and he let out a sharp breath when she cupped his bulge through his sweatpants. Kensi wanted badly to tease him and draw it out. But she wanted him to touch her again just as much.

She pulled his pants and underwear down and saw his thick cock pull free and flop against his thigh. He moved to grab himself, but Kensi gripped his wrist and held his arm aside. Instead, she took ahold of his soft flesh, and could feel him already thickening in her hand. In the golden light of the sunrise that was peeking through her partially closed blinds, she was finally able to inspect him like she wanted to. She looked up at his messier than usual hair, and his affectionate blue eyes fixed on her. She made note of his well defined torso that tightened and relaxed with each breath. And finally, she took a look at the dick in her grasp, which was growing larger, and redder, and hotter with each stroke of her hand.

Deeks tensed his thighs and dug the fingers of one of his hands into her arm when she licked his shaft and took him into her mouth entirely. She bobbed up and down on him several times, sucking on him before releasing him. But soon, he had grown too long and she could only focus on his head. The rest, she gripped with her slender fingers. Her lips and tongue and hand worked in tandem until his skin stretched tight around his now rock hard cock.

Satisfied with her handy work, she crawled back on top of him and straddled his thighs. As she settled on top of him, Deeks licked two of his fingers and delved them between her legs to probe at her wetness. Kensi was already plenty worked up, and wanted to waste no more time. So she took his cock in her hand again and guided him to the right spot between her folds. He pushed up as she sat down, and just like that, they were off without any further preamble.

Kensi was delighted to find that he felt just as good this morning as he did last night. She now knew without a doubt that it was his veins and the pronounced ridge on the head of his cock that made him feel this way. But beyond his anatomy, there was something more about what they were doing together. It was the way his eyes sought out hers when they could both keep them open. How he whispered her name between grunts, curse words, and occasional cries to the divine. Most importantly, it was the heat between them; the electricity that sparked wherever they touched.

Deeks had his hands on her hips, pulling her down against each thrust and forcing himself as deep as he could go. He pushed up with such power that she barely had to work to match his pace. After a few minutes though, they were both panting for breath and had to pause for a moment. Kensi lay flat against his chest, their slick skin rubbing together while their flushed lips met. She gyrated her hips so she could still feel him moving inside her, and he mimicked her movements with enthusiasm.

With little warning, Deeks rocked to his left to build up enough momentum to roll them both to the right. Their positions now reversed, he held himself up on straight arms and smiled broadly down at her. He bent at the waist and used the weight of the lower half of his body to crash down into her again and again and again. Kensi could see the sheen of sweat on his strained muscles and marveled both at how he could keep this frenzied pace up, and at how the sensations inside of her were like nothing she had ever experienced before. The pressure in her core threatened to consume her if she didn't find a release soon. But all she could do was bite her own lips to keep from crying out and try not to scratch his shoulders too hard.

Deeks' own face was contorted with effort, and when she called out to him he finally gave in. In a harsh whisper, she growled, "Come on, Deeks!"

His thrusts became erratic, and the change in pace coupled with the feeling of his hot seed inside her finally triggered a cataclysmic eruption of her own. The fluttering of her inner muscles and the shivers that ran across her skin came on strong and lasted nearly a minute before they subsided to occasional gentle aftershocks.

Deeks had collapsed on top of her and remained buried inside of her, softening and catching his breath. Kensi winced when he pulled out, but he didn't move far. He had curled up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her to him.

* * *

"We're still off today? And it's almost ten, right?" she asked him hours later, genuinely uncertain how much time had passed.

"Yes?" he answered, equally unsure.

"Well then, I have to get moving. I have plans to have lunch with my mom today," she informed him. At the rumble in her stomach, she added, "And I am starving."

"That'll happen when you skip dinner and breakfast to stay in bed. See you tonight?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled warmly and assured him, "Of course."

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Good enough. On to the next story. And thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! When I'm hating every word of something that I'm writing, your support really keeps me going.**


End file.
